The Unit on Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility, led by James Segars, investigates underlying causes and effectiveness of treatment for a variety of clinical reproductive disorders. The studies are conducted as an integral facet of the clinical training program in Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility. The objective is to provide clinician-scientists with a foundation of expertise in basic and clinical research related to reproduction. In the past year, we have continued a collaboration with Dr. John Tsibris to investigate the causes of uterine fibroids. Uterine fibroids (also known as leiomyomata), are a benign tumor of the womb that represents a common cause of reproductive disorders. Uterine fibroids afflict up to 22% of African American women and are a significant public health concern. Using several approaches, results in the past year confirm that fibroids feature abnormal levels of genes involved in production of extracellular matrix. In a collaboration with the Unit on Reproductive Medicine, led by Dr. Lynnette Nieman, we continue to participitate in a clinical study to examine the medical treatment and the molecular basis of fibroid disease and expand upon these initial findings. Our basic research studies have continued to explore the role of the Brx protooncoprotein to alter estrogen-mediated gene activation in our collaboration with Dr. Paul Driggers. In a collaborative study with Dr. Heiner Westphal, we continue experiments aimed toward elucidation of the physiologic role of cytoplasmic signaling pathways involving Brx and related proteins in hormone action. As infertility affects 10% of U.S. couples attempting to have children, we continue to study therapies for infertility in an effort to optimize outcome of treatment and minimize multiple births associated with fertility treatment.